Worms
by That-Fresh-Rain-Smell
Summary: Young Harry and Draco meet on Privet Drive, Harry teaches Draco some inportant life lessons...there's a sequel up now called 'Tower', just so you know. very different for ME to write, but so cute. I love it very much.


A/N: ok so here is another random one-shot that popped from my fingers onto the cyber-paper. Enjoy!

* * *

Random beta note: Haha cyberpaper…oh right, if you don't review for Kozi's random one-shot, I will…um…do some horrible stuff…yeah…that one…-shifty type eyes-

* * *

_**Worms**_

"_What_ are you doing?" Harry looked up to see a pretty blonde boy not much older than himself standing a bit off to the side of him with a disgusted look on his face. Harry stood slowly, trying to brush the dirt off his soaked knees.

"Saving them," Harry said, gesturing to the worms strewn about the drenched sidewalk walking further down the cement. The cloudy sky cast a long shadow over Privet Drive and farther, stretching out in every direction. The air was light and slightly humid after the thunderstorm and carried that fresh rain smell that you only got after a good storm. "What are you doing?" He asked lightly as he kneeled on the wet ground again.

"What does it look like?" The blonde said irritably, following Harry and motioning to his small bag.

"You're running away?" Harry asked, picking up another worm and placing it back onto the damp dirt, where it scrambled back in as quickly as it could.

"_Yes_, can't you tell?" the boy stamped his foot in an impatient manner.

"Well, that is a pretty small bag. Are you planning on staying away long or are you going back to wherever?"

"I'm never going back," The other boy said defiantly.

"Oh, well, ok then." Harry shrugged and went back to his task, seemingly ignoring the other boy. The blonde did not take this too kindly.

"But _why_ are you doing that?" he asked, following Harry even further down the walkway as he moved quickly from worm to worm.

"Because if I don't they'll die," Harry said simply.

"So, they're only _worms_" The boy said, making the word 'worms' sound as bad as he could.

"Well, what if there were some higher form standing over us as _we_ squirmed around in an unfamiliar place that would kill us without help? Wouldn't you want them to help us find our way home? Or would you rather they ignore us and go on with their busy lives, because they are too busy to help us lowly _humans_" Harry said 'humans' exactly as the other boy had said 'worms'.

"I never thought of it like that," The blonde said, a concentrative look on his face. "But there isn't a higher power, as far as I can tell, and we are never as helpless as them," he gestured to some of the other worms.

"I'm sure there are situations where everyone is helpless without help," Harry said confidently. "No one can do everything on their own,"

"_I_ can," the other said smugly.

"Can you?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the other boy, who fidgeted under his direct green eyes "Well then, I will remember not to help you." He said simply. The blonde looked hurt for a moment, then huffed and started picking up worms and putting them back in the mud. They worked together in compatible silence for a while until Harry spoke up.

"So what is your name?" the other boy hesitated for a moment, then smiled.

"Draco. What's yours?"

"Harry." They worked their way up and then down the whole of Privet Drive, until finally they were back where Harry had started. There were three more worms inching across the sidewalk and wriggling on the ground.

"They just crawl back out again! What's the point?" Draco said angrily, kicking at a nearby post.

"Kinda makes you feel stupid doesn't it?" Harry said, smiling slightly and starting all over again, his pants now thoroughly soaked from the knees down.

"Makes _me_ feel stupid? They're the ones crawling back into certain death!" Draco huffed, refusing to get his finely made pants any more wet.

"Yes, well, do we humans do the same? Go back to a place where we will eventually meet our doom either out of pure curiosity or because it's the only thing we know?" Harry said. This seemed to affect Draco more than Harry had intended and the boy started working at getting the worms back into the ground feverently, hiding tears. Troubled, Harry worked alongside him, wanting to ask what was wrong but not wanting to scare off his new and only friend. So they worked quietly until the ground dried and all the worms were back in the ground. They were once again standing where they had met, and Harry scratched his messy mop of black hair.

"Well, I should probably go…" He said sadly. The Dursleys would be back from their annual family reunion soon and would put him straight back to work. Draco looked at him, eyes portraying a loss that Harry couldn't seem to understand.

"How old are you, Harry?" The sudden question surprised him, and Harry answered promptly,

"Eight. Why?"

"Me too. Maybe I will see you around…"

"Hey, where are you going to go?" Harry asked curiously.

"Back to the only place I know," Draco said softly, evidentially coming to a hidden understanding or acceptance. Without another word to the confused Harry, he turned and walked down the street in the direction of the growing darkness, leaving the dying sun at his back.

* * *

A/N: Ok so this, oddly enough, was inspired by a young me, because whenever it would rain, I would go out and try to save all the worms on my street, going back to the ones that crawled out again until the ground dried and they stayed in the dirt/grass. And it rained yesterday and I saw all the worms on the street and felt no need to go save them. And then I remember my young self, and figured that she would kick my ass if she knew me now. So I did go out worm-saving and then I came in and started thinking about this story. It's a bit sad no? I didn't mean for it to be. Maybe Harry will save Draco like he saved the worms…maybe I will write a sequel, like, they are way older, 4th year maybe? And they get to talking about that day (alone of course) and Harry can kiss him and thus save him or something cheesy like that. Well, I won't write a sequel till I get someone telling me they want one, so…review?

Ok Im lazy so im not going to erase the stuff about MAYBE a sequel, but there is now a sequel, its called 'Tower' I cant wait to hear what you all think about it!

* * *

Another random beta note: I loves this story! 'Tis so cute and stuffs and I love to see Draco not being an ass because it's cute. If you don't agree then poopy on your shoes! -crosses arms- hmmpff! 


End file.
